kai_20fandomcom-20200214-history
The Return
Script (Shows an Unknown Planet,then closes up to a Hooded Individual talking to what seems to be the king of that planet) Royal Guard:"S-sir there is someone here to talk with you." King:"Hm..?" Hooded Person(-Smiles-):"You know what I came for any resistance will be the cause of you extinction." King:"You..." King:"But how!!" King:"You were locked in the Null-" Hooded Person:"Shut up..." Hooded Person:" I am looking for one of you prisioners." King:"Oh him." King:"Guard get me..Krustakk." Guard:"Right away!" Hooded Person:"Good..." (The Hooded Person walks up to his ship with Krustakk and he whispers on one of his pilots) Hooded Person:"Destroy the planet." King:"What but w-" (As the planet explodes it closes with the Hooded Person revealing itself to be Vilgax.) (Meanwhile at the Plumber Base as the sound of an alarm is heard) Kai:"What's this?" Ben:"Someone escaped the Null Void!" Johnny:"Is that bad?" Ben:"Depends on who escaped and why." Kai:"To be honest it would be cliche if it would be Vilgax." Ben:"How do you know about him?" Kai:"I read the Plumber Files." Johnny:"Same,it's part of our duty as Plumber Recruits." Ben:"Really?" Kai:"Yeah." (They get into the Null Void Chamber) Ben:"Let me see.." (Ben check some of the camera records) Ben:"Kai remember when you said it was cliche if Vilgax escaped?" Kai:"Yeah." Ben:"Well..." Ben:"You and your big mouth." Kai:"Don't blame me you put like a guard here and absolutly no protection." Ben:"Good point." Johnny:"What do we do?" Ben:"The plumber should be tracking him now." (They all run into the main hall) Ben:"So?" Plumber:"He left like and hour ago it seems that he is returning to Earth,sir." (Kai perpares the Alfatrix) Kai:"I'll just turn into Speedster and find him!" Ben:"Wait Kai!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into MindMatter) MindMatter:"MindMatter?" MindMatter:"Oh come on this never happend before!" (The alarm shoots again) Ben:"What now?!" Plumber:"Sir..." Ben:"What!" Plumber:"He's here..." Ben:"Oh no..." (The elevator blows and as the dust settles Krustakk and Vilgax stand there) Ben:"Vilgax..." MindMatter:"Krustakk..." Johnny:"Ummm..." Johnny:"Don't just stand there." Johnny:"Do something!" *Alfatrix*:"Uncataloged DNA detected all functions are now unavailable." (Kai returns to normal) Kai:"Hey what the-" (Krustakk slams him against the wall) Krustakk:"I've been waiting for this for a Month now." Kai:"Didn't you blow up?" Krustakk:" I was powerless found on a Planet I was made prisioner until Vilgax came and rescue me." (Kai tries to slap the Alfatrix but nothing works) Kai:"Oh come on!" (As Krustakk slams Kai against the room,Ben as Swampfire is now fighting Vilgax) Swampfire:"Time to end this Vilgax!" (Kai is shown again against a wall) Kai:"Johnny...Where...Are...YOU!!!" Johnny:"Hm?" Johnny:"Oh now you want me to help but you didn't let me help against Krustakk or against Eon." Kai:"Are.." (Kai is slammed against another wall) Kai:"You..." (And again.) Kai:"Kidding.." (Untill he is slammed against Vilgax) *Alfatrix*:"Dna sample is now available as well as any other function." Kai:"Here goes nohting!" (He slaps the Alfatrix as he turns into a Chimera Sui Generis) Kai (Chimera Sui Generis Form):"Woah!" Kai (Chimera Sui Generis Form):"I am VIlgax the conquerer of 10 Planets!" Kai (Chimera Sui Generis Form):"No...I am..Conkairer!" Johnny:"LAME!" Conkairer:"Ugh..Shut up!" (Conkairer punches and rushes at Krustakk until they are out of the base) Krustakk:"I got you where I wanted you to be..!" Conkairer:"Wait what?" (A ship appears and as Kai times out a beam teleports him to cell inside that ship) (Meanwhile Vilgax also gets into the ship) Ben:"We got to hurry and rescue them!" Johnny:"Yeah!" (Ben slaps his Omnitrix and turns into Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak:"Not what I was going for but ok,at least he can fly." (A scene is showing Ghostfreak and Johnny with his armor closing up to the ship) Johnny:"What now?" Ghostfreak:"I don't have enough power to get in you'll have to blow up the door!" (Kai is shown inside his cell) Kai:"What are you planning?" Vilgax:"If I can't take Tennyson's Omnirix I'll take yours!" Kai:"Wow..." Vilgax:"What?" Kai:"You don't tell me." Vilgax:"Doesn't matter." Vilgax:"Krustakk take him to the Extracting Chamber please." Krustakk:"Yes sir!" (They take him to a room they chain him,then they pull out a machine and put it on his wrist) Vilgax:"It is time finally the Omnitr-" Kai:"Alfatrix." Vilgax:"You really are one of a kind too bad I'll have to destroy you." Kai:"Yeah I bet Ben is comming and he is rescuing me!" Vilgax:"Do you know who is pilloting?" Kai:"One of your minions...?" Vilgax:"No." Vilgax:"The Clone Guy is and if Tennyson dares to come here he shall destroy him then I will have two Omnirices!" Kai:"Wait is that the plural of Omni-?" Vilgax:"Enough!" (Vilgax pushes a button and the Alfatrix comes out,fortunatly Johnny rushes in and releases Kai) Kai:"Johnny the Alfatrix don't let it get to him!" (Johnny rushes at the Alfatrix and acidentally puts it on) Johnny:"Woah!" Vilgax:"Maybe this one..." Vilgax:"Kid I can let you stay with it if you help destroy Ben." Johnny:"Yeah right!" Vilgax:"I will give all you want!" Kai:"No...!" Vilgax:"He only wanted the watch for fame.." Vilgax:"But you can be a true hero!!" Johnny:"Yeah..." Johnny:"I can!" (Johnny slaps the Alfatrix and turns into Eletron) Johnny (Eletron):"Wait how about him?" Vilgax:"We shall dump him on Timeline 12." Johnny (Eletron):"And whats that?" Vilgax:"A place where Humanity was killed on the great Plutonion invasion,don't worry he will be fine..." Kai:"I can't believe this is happening..." (Johnny rushes at Ben) Ben:"Kai?" Johnny (Eletron):"Wrong." (He'd zapp Ben leaving him uncounsious.) Vilgax:"Finish him!" Johnny (Eletron):"No!" Vilgax:"What?" (Then Johnny zapps Vilgax also maing him uncounsious) Kai:"Woah what the!" (Johnny returns back to normal and then gives the Alfatrix back to Kai) Johnny:"Sorry there,Ben knew this was going to happen so it was all plan,plus you're better at it then me." Kai:"Thank you..I guess?" (Saru appears) Saru:"You fools!" (Saru turns into Smash-A-Saur) Negative Smash-A-Saur:"Let's see if you like it!" (He then rushes at Kai and he accidentally,trying to dodge,hits a button creating a portal to Timeline 12,that slowly sucks everything.) (Then Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into MindMatter) MindMatter:"Mind..Over...MATTER!" (Then he moves him arround untill he slips into the portal,due to the lack of attention) MindMatter:"Woah!" Negative Smash-A-Saur:"Mwahah!" (MindMatter takes him) Both:"WOAH!" To Be Continued.... Heroes * Kai * Johnny * Ben Villains * Vilgax (Debut) * Krustakk Minor (Neutral) * King * Guard Minor (Heroes) * None Minor (Villains) * Saru Aliens Used (By Kai) * MindMatter (2x,1st time accidental;intended alien was Speedster. * Conkairer (Debut) Aliens User (By Johnny) * Eletron Aliens Used (By Saru) * Smash-A-Saur Aliens Used (By Ben) * Swampfire(Debut) * Ghostfreak(Debut) Trivia * Originally Vilgax would actually get the Alfatrix and Kai had to fight him by himself because Johnny was fighting Saru. * Also a bit of this episode was inspired by the Ben 10 episode Gwen 10. * MindMatter saying Mind Over Matter instead of his name is a reference to...his own name...Yeah.